


Dakimangora

by AphoticAmaranth



Series: Redditor Crossover Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mangos, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth





	Dakimangora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacticalCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/gifts).



Kit lay beside his Tactical Cupcakes body pillow, gazing lovingly into her eyes. “TC… You'll always be my dearest friend…” he murmured, half-asleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he started thinking about his past.

It was about a year ago that Kit had met Tactical Cupcakes while shopping for [DATA EXPUNGED] in a dark alley. He saw several body pillows on sale, each depicting a different redditor in varying states of undress. However, what had caught his attention was a fully clothed and totally not lewd Tactical Cupcakes body pillow. As soon as he laid his eyes upon her, he exclaimed: “shut up and take my money!”

Since then, TC had never left his side. Over the past year, Kit had always repeated his promises to her. To always be her dearest friend. To always be there for her. To do whatever it takes to make her happy.

And now, here he was, reflecting on his past actions. Had he really done everything he could for her happiness? Since the day he met her, her smile had not changed. Kit contemplated what more he could do, and eventually came up with an idea.

“TC X Natr… TC X Natr…” he repeated to himself. But of course! How could it not have occurred to him before? He had been too preoccupied with his dreams of licking Est, that he had failed to see such an obvious solution!

As he ruminated his plan, doubts began to creep in. “Wait a minute, TC might not like Natr, since she's lesbian… but has that stopped anyone ever? TC X Natr is a good ship, okay?” However, the doubts vanished as soon as they had come. Soon, Kit started chanting “TC X Natr” again.

Kit got out of bed, and ran to his KITchen. He gently opened his fridge door, and dug through several lemons, searching for a mango which is literature. One eternity later, he found it.

He gazed longingly at the fresh, succulent mango, tempted to lick it, but stopped himself. This was for TC! He carefully embraced the mango in his arms, slowly making his way back to the bed.

Kit placed the mango on the bed next to TC. “TC, this is Natr. Natr, this is TC. Now kiss.” Holding TC in one hand and the mango named Natr in the other, he brought them together.

As the two collided, a soft squishy sound echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. Juice seeped out from Natr into TC. “Oh my… that was fast… you two are already wet…” Kit muttered to himself. A single drop of blood from his nose rolled down his face, and he walked towards the bedroom door. Turning to the newlywed couple and casting one final glance, he whispered softly, his voice like a lullaby. “And if I don't know how to love you… I'll leave you be.”

Kit headed to his couch, and slept there.


End file.
